Switching Sides
by Bloodyjesus
Summary: Tori, Jade, Cat and Trina failed on a scene at Sikowitz's class, he's kinda dissaponted but he has a plan to fix that... It involves almost all characters but mostly the 4 girls
1. Switching Sides Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY CHARACTER, I JUST MADE THIS CUZ I ALWAYS WANTED A CHAPTER LIKE THIS (IT'S NOT COMPLETE)**

**THERE'S AN UPDATED VERSION OF THIS STORY, IF THE FORMAT IT'S WEIRD FOR YOU, CHECK OUT THE UPDATED VERSION**

-NO, NO, NO, NO, -Screamed Sikowitz suddenly-, STOP!  
-What? -said Jade really annoyed.  
-You're supposed to be Cat's best friend in this scene -said the teacher-, and you're acting like if you hate Cat  
-I'm not acting -answered Jade-, i do hate her  
-That's so mean -said Cat kinda sad  
-Jade -Said Sikowits looking at her-, you'll be an actress or a singer, i don't know, but you will find people out there who you don't like, and you'll have to work with them  
if you want to triumph out there.  
-Yeah -said Tori-, you don't have to be mean to everyone  
-You don't have to be mean with everyone -repeated Jade making that voice that annoys Tori.  
-I don't Talk like that -said Tori kinda upset.  
-Enough -said Sikowitz-, Jade, Cat, take a seat please, i need you to understand what i mean.  
-I was acting like Jade's friend -giggled Cat  
-You always act like you're friends with everyone little red -said Andre  
-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! -Yelled Cat  
-No... Nothing -answers Andre kinda confused-, i mean you're nice with everyone  
-Thank you! -said Cat beaming  
-not like the wicked witch that wants to make human soup -said Rex, Robbie covered it's mouth  
-say that again and i'll make puppet soup -Answered Jade.  
-Well well -said sikowitz taking a Coconut from behind a shelf-, enough rambling about, i need to show you how an actor must do his or her job, even though they hate their co-star  
i need a new pair...  
Sikowitz inspected the class, he stoped looking at Tori for a second and then he kept looking at the others, suddenly someone knocked the door, Trina was in the classroom  
-Hey Sikowitz -said her-, Principal Helen wants you to...  
-Trina! -he interrupted-, just the person i need, please go on stage with your way more talented sister Tori  
-But Helen sent me to... wait did you said that...  
-I'll deal with Helen later, now please do what i said.  
Tori and Trina went to the stage, everyone was looking at Sikowitz really confused.  
-Now -said Sikowitz- i want you to do the same scene than Cat and Jade  
-But i don't know the scene -said Trina  
-Just act togheter -Said Sikowitz-, Action.  
-uhm... -started Tori-, What's wrong angela?  
-Who? -said Trina  
-You're supposed to be Angela -whispered Tori kinda ashamed-, and my name is Lindsey, you're my best friend.  
-Oh -said Trina-, ok i think i got it  
-Fine... so what's wrong Angela?  
-Nothing's Wrong Lindsey -answered Trina without shifting her tone-, i'm fabulous  
-Trina! -Yelled Tori-, you were supposed to say that you were really sad!  
-Well, nobody told me that -said Trina-, How am i supposed to know?  
-You're unbelievable -said Tori annoyed  
-I know, i know -said Trina smiling taking Tori's insult in the wrong way as usual  
-This didn't worked as you expected right Sikowitz? -Said Beck looking at Vega Sisters  
-Actually it isn't -Said the teacher covering his eyes-, but... this gives me an idea... Tori, Trina, please take a seat.  
-But i must go to my class -said Trina  
-this will just take a minute -said Sikowitz-, please sit down.  
Trina sat down with Tori, who was still kinda mad at her for ruining the scene.  
-Well, since no one seems to understand what im trying to explain -said sikowitz while sipping from his Coconut-, i'll have to work on it,  
Tori, You'll be Trina, Trina, you'll be Tori, Cat, you'll be Jade and Jade, you'll be Cat.  
-Yay! -said Cat-, i'll be grumpy all day!  
-Wait -said Tori-, you want us to act like each other?  
-Nope -said sikowitz  
-then what do you mean? -said Jade  
-You'll see it soon -answered Sikowitz looking at all girls with a weird smile in his face  
-I think Coconut milk finally damaged his head -said Trina looking at the teacher kinda freaked out-, anyways i have to go now, if i get in trouble it's your fault  
-Yeah -said him-, i'll talk to your teacher later.  
The bell rang and everyone left sikowitz's classroom kinda confused on his last affirmations.  
-so i guess Sikowitz's officially crazy -said Robbie  
-You doubted about it? -asked Andre  
-That was kinda Scary -said Tori  
-Yeah -said Cat-, that was an strange behavior, even for him  
-Look who's talking about strange behavior -said Rex ironically  
-Rex -said Robbie-, Stop insulting Cat or i'll put you in my backpack  
-No, no -said the puppet-, i'll keep my mouth shut.  
-I'm with Cat -said Beck-, Sikowitz is weird, but today was just creepy  
-You're making a big deal out of nothing -said Jade-, he's just trying to scare us so we can act better.  
-Well it's working -said Tori-, what do you think Trina?  
Trina just passed by drinking a coffee  
-About What? -answered the older Vega sister  
-About what Sikowitz told us -said Cat  
-Oh, that... Yeah i always though he was crazy, but i owe him that im here in hollywood arts, so i kinda respect him.  
Trina walked away leaving Tori even more confused.  
-I think Jade's Right -said Andre-, he was just acting creepy so you can act better togheter.  
-Let's Hope so -said Tori  
Everyone had a normal day, they had their lunch, Tori and Jade fought again, Cat was as random as always and Trina as annoying as always.  
Trina and Tori went home togheter as usual, and they had a normal afternoon, but when they were almost ready to take the dinner, the things started to get kinda weird.  
The Vega family was taking the dinner, and then Mr Vega said he has an announcement  
-Wait -said Tori looking at the table, only Trina and her had food plates-, You're not taking the dinner with us?  
-Nope -answered him-, something happened  
-What is it dad? -Asked Tori  
-Your mother and i will go to see your aunt Sonia -Answered Mr. Vega-, she is sick and we must go right away, you and Trina cannot come because you have school tomorrow.  
-oh -said both Vega sisters-, i hope she's ok  
-She'll be -said mrs. Vega-, it's just a Flu, but since she's alone today she wanted us to take care of her  
-It's ok mom -said Tori  
-Go now and take care of her -said Trina-, we'll be allright one night by ourselves.  
-Ok, you know our numbers -said Mrs. Vega taking her purse and heading to the exit door with her husband-, call us if anything comes up.  
-We will, now go  
-And say hi to aunt Sonia for me -Screamed Tori a second before the door closed.  
The two sisters were alone in the Table, taking the dinner really slowly.  
-Wow -said Tori suddenly and her spoon filled with some mashed potatoes fell to the ground.  
-What is it Tori? -asked Trina  
-I felt dizzy -Answered the girl holing her head  
-Oh -said Trina-, why you don't go to sleep?, i'll wash the dishes  
-Thanks Tri -said Tori and she went to her room, leaving Trina alone.  
Tori climbed up the stairs with some difficulty, she felt really bad, she was all dizzy and she felt like she was about to throwing up.  
She reached to her bed and covered her face completly, before falling asleep she listened some noises of breaking glass, but she was so tired...  
everything was spinning around her, and she fell asleep.


	2. Switching Sides Chapter 2 (Tori's POV)

**I wont make a complete POV from the beggining cuz i think it'll be kinda repetitive so i've started when Tori arrives from school**

I just arrived from school, today Sikowitz creeped me out really bad.  
We were in class and Cat and Jade were making a scene, Jade as always was really mean to Cat, even though she was supposed to be her best friend in the scene.  
Sikowitz got a little angry about it, but he calmed down with some Coconut milk.  
Then Trina came to the classroom and sikowitz wanted us to do the scene, telling Jade that we'll make it better than Cat and she... Big mistake.  
i don't know how Sikowitz could think that Trina will be better actress than Cat and Jade (even thought i don't like Jade too much i have to admit that she's good),  
As usual, Trina Messed up all scene, and i got a little mad at her too, cuz sikowitz was a little embarassed and dissapointed of us.  
The he told us that we needed to get used to work with all kinds of people, and then he said that Jade will be Cat and vice versa, and said the same for Trina and Me.  
i've asked him if we were supposed to act like each other, but he said no, and then he just stared at us in a really scary way, saying "you'll see it later".  
-Hey Tori -said Trina snaping me out of my thoughs-, What's wrong with you?, you've been a little weird since we got home from school  
-I'm still a little scared of what sikowitz told us  
-Just forget about it -said Trina watching tv-, Jade's right, he's just trying to scare us  
-well he did scared me  
-He just takes the acting stuff really seriously -said my sister without any worries-, and he want us to take it as seriously as him, that's all.  
-I guess so...

I don't care what Trina and Jade says, im pretty scared at Sikowitz's behavior, even Cat thought it was weird, CAT!  
all the afternoon was pretty normal to be honest, and by dinnertime i was kinda relieved and i forgot Sikowitz's behavior.  
-Listen girls -said my dad-, your aunt Sonia is sick and we'll go to her house and take care of her tonight, since you have school tomorrow, you'll have to stay here  
-Oh, ok, say hello in my name please.  
My parents didnt' took the dinner with us, Trina and i were alone in the table, not talking too much, actually we never talk too much.  
Suddenly i felt a little dizzy and my spoon fell to the ground.  
-Wow  
-What is it Tori? -asked Trina  
-I don't feel well  
-You want me to call mom and dad?  
-No, no, i'll be all right -i said-, i just need to go to sleep, my day was kinda heavy  
-That's because you were worried all day for Sikowitz -said Trina-, go to sleep, i'll wash the dishes  
-What?!  
-What's wrong? -asked Trina  
-You never want to wash the dishes  
-I know -said her-, but if you're feeling sick i can do it once, besides you'll owe me a favor.  
I've should known, Trina can't do anything without winning something for it, but i feel so bad that i don't have time to disscuss with her, i climbed up the stairs to my room,  
my body felt all weird and my head hurted really bad.  
I managed to reach my bed and i covered my head with the blankets, i was so cold that i was shivering, i felt like if all my room was spinning really fast, i couldn't breathe correctly.  
Before falling asleep (or actually Fainted) i listened Trina breaking something in the kitchen, and i had a stupid though: i shouldn't let Trina wash the dishes.  
I had really random dreams, Sikowitz and Trina were in them, the last dream i had was really weird,: Trina and i were running directrly at each other and we crashed before i woke up.  
The night was really short, and i felt really bad, all my body hurted like if the crashing in my dream was real.  
I still was under the blankets and i was all wrapped in them, i moved so much during the night it took me a while to get rid of them.  
i standed up looking at the floor, or at least i tried...  
-What the... These... These aren't my boobs! -I Yelled Randomly, after a second i felt really embarassed of screaming that, but i remebered that no one was at home but Trina and me, but that  
wasn't the point, i rushed to the bathroom and when i saw my reflection i couldn't hold a Scream: I WAS TRINA! I Know im Tori but Trina's face was staring in the mirror really confused.  
-This can't be happening -i said with Trinas Voice-, what on the earth is going on?!.  
My Pj's were a little tight since Trina was taller than me.  
-What am i supposed to do now?!.  
Suddenly i Hear a scream from the kitchen, A scream with my own voice!  
-TORIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
-Oh my gosh! - i rushed down the stairs...

**Sorry if it was a little short. i'll make more POV's for each girl i hope you're liking this history so far :**)


	3. Switching Sides Chapter 3 (Trina's POV)

**New chapter, i hope you're liking this so far, sorry if my english is bad, this is my first full-english story (i speak spanish)**

Today i had a very common day at school:  
I've outclassed everyone in acting class, left everyone speechless at singing class and i was fabulous at everything as always.  
But i couldn't be fabulous all day, because the Principal Helen came to my dancing classroom and told me that she wanted me to give Sikowitz a message, so  
i left my classmates kinda dissaponted since i couldn't perform may dance, but i know it would be amazing anyways, but a message from the principal was more  
important that a beautiful performance to my classmates.  
So i left my own classroom to give the message, but when i arrived to the classroom, Sikowitz stopped me Cuz he wanted me to help my little sister Tori to make  
a scene, and i don't blame him, after all, im the best actress in Hollywood arts.  
My acting was spectacular as usual, but Tori couldn't explain me the scene correctly, so she messed up everything, and even though it was her fault,  
she blamed me, even when she is my sister she couldn't stop being jealous of me, but talented people like me must learn to understand the less talented  
and ignore their envy or jealousy, Actually i've tried to help Tori to improve her acting, a lot of times i told her that, if she wanted, i could give her some  
acting lessons so she can be better (not as good as me, because that's impossible, but really close), but she always says no, and i cannot help her if she doesn't let me do it.  
After Tori ruined the scene, Sikowitz got all creepy with Cat, Jade, Tori and me, which i think it's kinda unfair since was Tori who ruined the scene in the first place.  
I know Sikowitz a lot more that the other 3 girls, so i know how seriously he takes all the acting stuff, and i know that he was trying to scare us.  
Anyways i couldn't even give him the message, because he told me he'll talk with helen later so it wasn't my broblem anymore.  
i had to go back to my dance classroom to explain what happened to my teacher, she told me that she understood, and that she knew how Sikowitz was, so i didn't  
had any problems.  
The rest of my day in school was normal after the creepy Sikowitz thing, i was as great as always in the rest of my classes.  
I took Tori home, she was acting really weird since Sikowitz's class.  
-What is wrong Tori?  
-Im a little scared -answered her  
-For Sikowitz?  
-Yeah, he really creeped me out  
-He's just trying to scare us, forget it.  
Maybe Sikowitz is a good theater teacher, but he doesn't have the right of scaring his students, or at least Tori and Cat, Cuz Jade agreed with me: he was just trying  
to scare us so we can act better, (yeah, like if i could act better that now)  
My afternoon was really ordinary, even a little boring, it wasn't until the dinner that things got a little... uhm... interesting?  
My dad said that our Aunt Sonia was a little sick, so mom and he'll go to her house and take care of her for tonight.  
-If i hadn't school tomorrow i would go with you -said Tori  
-Yeah -i said-, it's kinda sad, i love aunt Soni, What's wrong with her?  
-She just has a Flu -answered my mom-, she'll be alright in a few days but she's alone tonight, so we must take care of her.  
They left the house after a while telling us the usual stuff like "you know the phone numbers if something comes up".  
So Tori and i where alone taking the dinner, she still looked awful and she was playing with her mashed potatoes but not eating them.  
-Oh for god's sake Tori -i said-, Just forget about Sikowitz  
-I can't -said her-, he was really scary, even Cat thought he was acting weird, CAT!  
-Remember what Jade said, he's just trying to scare us.  
-Well he did scared me -said Tori.  
We remained quiet the rest of the dinner, i was a little mad at Sikowitz, and at Tori too, How can she be still thinking of that? i forgot it like 5 minutes after it happened,  
sometimes i think Tori worries too much about everything, it must be hard not being as talented as me, she's under a lot off pressure 'cuz everyone expects  
her to be as good as me.  
I was thinking of that when a sonud snapped me out of my thoughts, Tori's Spoon fell on the floor and she was staring at her plate with a really weird expresion on her face.  
-What is wrong Tori? -i asked, i've never seen her that bad  
-I feel a little dizzy -answered her.  
-do you want me to call mom and dad?  
-No -said her-, i'll be al right i just need some rest i guess  
-It must be the pressure -i said-, just go to bed and stop thinking of Sikowitz!  
-But what about the dishes? -she asked  
I had no choice, even though i don't like to wash the dishes...  
-I'll take care of that, just go to sleep  
-What?! -asked her really surprised  
-if you're feeling sick it's then least i can do, besides you'll owe me a favor.  
She looked at me for a second and she left the table really slowly, she climbed up the stairs with some difficult, i've listened her door closing and i felt kinda relieved.  
Tomorrow Sikowitz will listen me, Tori got sick because of him.  
i've started picking up the dishes from the table, i was heading to the sink when suddenly i felt really bad, all my body hurted a lot, i couldn't take it and i've fainted right away.  
i had weird dreams, i knew i was laying in the kitchen but somehow i was at Tori's Room too.  
I woke up, y saw the broken glasses and plates next to me, i tried to stand up but all my body was still hurting.  
Suddenly i hear a scream from Tori's Room, but i freaked out a little cuz her voice sounded almost like mine  
-These aren't my boobs! -screamed her  
-Why is Tori Yelling about boobs this early in the morning -i though, i heared her rushing upstairs and then she Yelled again but now i was sure it was my voice.  
i finally managed to move, i felt my clothes all loose, i was looking for something to watch my reflection, i found a silver-colored Pan and i watched my face... or Tori's.  
I got frozen for a little, my beautiful face was gone (i'm not saying Tori is not cute but i was way more beautiful), then i did the only thing i could do in that situation.  
-TORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
i screamed with my sister's voice, thinking that my perfect voice was gone too.  
i've listened her rushing down the stairs, and i felt really weird when i saw myself climbing down the stairs, with a really tight PJ and with a confusion expresion in my face, i think Tori feels  
the same, at looking at herself.  
-Oh... my... God -said Tori, or Trina... im so confused at this point.  
-What happened? -i asked with Tori's Voice-, Why are you in my body?  
-HOW CAN I KNOW THAT -Yelled Tori-, I WOKE UP LIKE THIS AND... Sikowitz...  
-WHAT?  
-Sikowitz -she said-, remember, he said "Tori, you'll be Trina and Trina, you'll be Tori.  
-But how could he...  
-I don't know  
-WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?, WE CANNOT GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS  
-We must go -said her-, we must know how on the earth Sikowitz did this.  
-That's True...  
Then i remembered we weren't the only people that Sikowitz named.  
-So that means -i said-, That Jade and Cat...

**For those who might ask Why i didn't switched Jade and Tori instead:**  
**1.- it was too obvious**

**2.-i think Jade and Cat are more opposite to each other than Jade and Tori**


	4. Switching Sides Chapter 4 (Cat's POV)

**only one POV to go after this one, then the story will keep going, i hope you're enjoying it so far**

i'm scared, today Sikowitz was really creepy in the class, he was mad at me and Jade because she was mean with me  
when she was supposed to be my bestie in the scene we were making, then Trina and Tori tried to make it better than us, but Trina messed up everything as always  
and Tori got mad at her, everyone was so angry today :(,they made me feel bad, but then Sikowitz stared at us and said a lot of weird stuff that i didn't understood.  
But he really scared me and Tori, Jade and Trina weren't scared, they're so brave, because Jade's mean and Trina is a little weird.  
They tried to calm us down telling us that Sikowitz just said that to scare us.  
-Well he did -i said to Andre when we left the school-, he was scary  
-Calm down little red -said him-, everything will be fine  
-Really?  
-Yeah, i mean what can he do to you?  
-You're right, maybe i'm just worring for nothing  
Andre and i had some homework we must do together, so he took me home and now he will spend all the afternoon in my house.  
-Where are your parents Cat? -asked him when we arrived home  
-they're working -i said-, but be careful, my brother is at home, and lately he's been cutting peoples hair randomly.  
-What for? -asked Andre kinda confused  
-He says he's making a human hair coat  
-don't you think it'll be a better idea if we go to my house to make this work there? -said Andre kinda scared.  
-Don't worry, lets go to my room, i'll close the door with my keys and we'll be safe there.  
He smiled, still a little worried looking everywhere in case my brother was hidding somewere, he actually does it very often, so Andre did the right thing.  
We managed to get to my room before my brother could cut Andre's hair, that's a relieve because i like Andre's hair, it's like a twisted chocolate bar.  
-So -said Andre when i locked my room with key so my brother won't sneak in while we were making homework-, what's our scrip'll be about?.  
-i have an idea, but i don't think you would want  
-If it has to be with unicorns or giraffes that learn how to love, you're right -said him  
-Phooey -i never will understand why people doesn't like the unicorns and giraffes as much as me.  
Andre Smiled but he was thinkful, just like me, the script was for gramstein, we already failed once with one script (Tori made me cry that day so we couldn't finish it)  
and we needed to make a good one if we wanted to pass his class, that teacher makes me feel kinda pressured, he is really intimidating and gets mad really easy,  
i still cry when i remember how he got when we didn't handed our script :'(  
-Why are you crying little red? -asked Andre, i guess i cryed and i didn't realized  
-Oh it's nothing -i said while cleaning the tears off from my eyes-, i just remembered when gramstein got mad at us because we didn't handed the script.  
-That's why we're making this one -said him-, so he won't get mad at us again  
-Ok! -i said smiling-, any ideas yet?  
-nope -said him-, but we're not going to make it about unicorns.  
-What about a story about a boy that has 2 friends and he goes to a wizardry school, but then he gets chased by an evil wizard who killed his parents and...  
-Cat -said him a little annoyed-, that's Harry Potter's story.  
-oh, yeah...  
We didn't got any good ideas, Andre was thinking too much, to be honest i wasn't thinking about that, i don't know why i remebered Sikowitz's words and his Stare and  
got a little scared.  
-What about -i said-, an evil spirit of a teacher that likes to scare students, and some of them have to find out how to fight him.  
Andre was staring at me really surprised  
-That's actually good -said him-, how you thought of that?  
-I just remembered Sikowitz's class  
-Oh, you're still scared of what he said?  
-Yup, he was really creepy.  
-He's just very passionate with the acting -said Andre-, and since, you, Tori, Jade, and even Trina are his favorite students, he just wants the best for you.  
all of you, except Trina, are really great actresses, so he just wants you to act no matter what, so he tries to scare you to make you better  
-But that's not normal -i said  
-Sikowitz isn't normal either -said Him smiling  
-That's so true  
-And now, we must do this script, let's take that idea of the Teacher's Ghost.  
I felt really relieved after Andre's explanation, it was a bit confusing but i understood enough.  
After that we didn't had any troubles to write the script, it was really easy, and we wrote a pretty decent, yet scary, script (even when Andre didn't used my idea of  
defeating the ghost with a unicorn horn).  
-And... it's done -said Andre kinda relieved when we finished it-, a Scary script of the teachers ghost ready to go.  
-Yay, now Gramstein won't get mad at us  
-Exactly little red -said him-, this script's so good that he'll forget that we didn't handed the other one.  
-WHY YOU REMEMBERED ME OF THAT?! -i Yelled, suddenly i felt really angry at him, but after i yelled i felt so guilty  
He was a little scared at my reaction  
-Im so sorry -i said kinda ashamed-, i don't know why i felt so angry.  
-It's ok -said him-, i think i should go home now, it's getting late  
-Ok  
-Can you take me to the door so your brother wont cut my hair?  
-Go by yourself -i said in a cold tone,i felt angry again-, omg, sorry, i don't know what's going on.  
I took Andre to the door he told me that i must rest, writing the script was so tiring for both and he said that the anger was because of that.  
He left the house and i stared feeling so angry again, but this time my head was hurting too, all my body started to feel a little weird, i walked directly  
to my room and i saw my brother behind the sofa  
-LEAVE ME ALONE! -i yelled at him, he ran away kinda scared, and i felt guilty again.  
I got to my room and when i saw all my plush dolls and pink stuff in the walls i felt so angry at myself  
-YOU'RE AN IMMATURE! -i though-, What's wrong with me!?  
i layed in my bed and fell asleep almost immediatly.  
i had a dream where i was being mean with Jade who was crying, then i cryed too.  
I woke up... i didn't closed the door with key, so maybe my brother made something last night, i was hoping it wasn't like that,  
at least all anger i had last night was gone.  
The first thing i saw when i woke up were my hands, my nails were painted with black.  
-Well, that's not to bad -i though-, i can fix it.  
i turned around and saw my brother staring at me kinda scared.  
-What have you done to Cat? -asked him  
-What are you talking about, im Cat -i said, but my voice sounded different-, where are mom and dad  
-working -answered him-, where's Cat?  
-I'm Cat -i said and the voice i used wasn't still mine  
-You're not -said him-, i'll tell mom and dad when they come back -and he left the room.  
What he was talking about?, im Cat, Im here, i didn't do anything to Cat, why would i hurt myself?  
i made my bed and went to the bathroom, someone was inside.  
-Jade? -i said looking at her, still with a different voice-, What are you doing in my bathroom?  
Wait a second Cat, that's a mirror, and she said exactly what you said...  
-but... that's not possible.  
I touched my face and my hair, it wasn't red anymore, it was black with some green on it, my clothes where al tight.  
now i knew why my nails where black and why my brother didn't knew me.  
-Yay!, i'm Jade!  
-And where's Cat? -asked my brother from the door of the bathroom  
-I think i know...

**I Hope you're liking this, tell me if you're liking it before i keep going (i'll still post Jade's POV soon)**


	5. Switching Sides Chapter 5 (Jade's POV)

**Last POV, i'll try to keep writing **

-Vega, Cat, Stop it -i said-, you're making a big deal out of nothing  
-you are not scared? -asked Cat innocently.  
-I'm not suprised -said Rex-, she scares everything, why would she be scared?  
-You know that Sikowitz's a weirdo, he's just trying to scare us so we can act better.  
-Jade's right -said the older and less talented Vega-, he's just making you feel scared so you can improve your acting, i can't do it anymore though  
-Well that's true -i said sarcastically, but she didn't understand, she tought i was meaning that  
-Thanks Jade -she said and put her hand in my shoulder.  
-What i've told you about touching me?  
Trina stared at me a little and then she rushed away from there, wise choice.  
-Look i have more important things to do than worring about something a nutcase told me.  
-But he's our teacher -said Cat  
-Talking about nutcases...  
-That's so mean -said her and started crying, then she ran away, Vega looked at me kinda angry and she chased Cat  
-You don't have to be mean at everyone, you know? -said Beck.  
-Whatever  
I went away from everyone, my classes were more important than Sikowitz's psycological problems, but it was really hard to concentrate with Cat giggling random  
stuff next to me, and Vega being... Vega.  
Besides, in Gramstein's class, the worst thing happened...  
-Well Tori -said the teacher that i hated the most-, since your quick script was the best, you won't have to make the homework  
-Thanks Mr. Gramstein -said Tori Beaming  
-Ugh  
-Now, you will make pairs and you have to write a script due tomorrow, it's up to you what the script will be about, but it has to cover some things  
-Like what? -asked Cat  
-it must have at least 5 characters, and it must have at least 2 scenarios.  
-That's all? -i thought-, that's not Gramstein's style.  
-Now the pairs -said the teacher-, Robbie, you'll work with Aaron, Cat and Andre...  
-Yay -said Cat looking at her way less excited classmate  
-Jade and Beck... -said the teacher  
-Wait, What?  
-you've heared me -said Gramstein  
-I cannot do the script with Beck! we broke up!  
-Im not happy either -said Beck  
-I don't care if you broke up -said the teacher-, i'm saying you're making the script with him and you cannot change it.  
-But... But...  
Gramstein kept making pairs, but i didn't heared what he was saying, i was really mad at him, i wanted to use my new scissors on him...  
-This script it's the half of your semester grade, so those who doesn't hand it tomorrow will fail, i hope seeing good scripts tomorrow, class is over.  
-Look -said Beck-, i don't want to work with you either  
-Well thank you  
-You've started this -said him-, don't get mad at me for what you've done.  
-I'll talk with Robbie and Andre and see if they want to switch partners.  
I left Beck alone in the classroom, he whispered something but i didn't had the time to find out what was it.  
-Hey Robbie  
-Here comes the Wicked Witch again -said Rex-, Run Rob! She'll make you soup!  
-shut up Rex, hey Robbie, i was wondering if you wanted to do he script with Beck, and i'll make it with Aaron.  
-Sure -said the boy kinda scared-, just let me... Hey Aaron!  
-Yeah -said him-, what is it Robbie?  
-Jade wants to make the script with you -said the boy with the puppet.  
Aaron looked at me for a second and then he ran away.  
-I guess that's a no -said Rex-, he doesn't want to be turned into soup.  
I took Rex from Robbie's Hand and threw it away, as i expected, Robbie rushed to get it back.  
-Andre and Cat left already -said Beck's voice behind me-, i guess we have no choice, i don't want to fail the class.  
-If we can't do anything, i guess we can make it togheter  
-I'll drive you home -said him.  
I really didn't wanted to make the script with him cuz i know it'll be a little awkward.  
He took me to my house, we didn't talked even once in the road.  
We arrived to my room, he looked around like if he was expecting to see something different.  
-Let's finish this as fast as possible, i don't want to be alone with you too much  
-okay -said him putting his backpack the floor and sitting down on my bed-, what the script is going to be about?  
-You don't have to act like that all time -said him with a glacial tone  
-We are here to write a script, not to make a psycological evaluation of my behavior, lets just get over this.  
As i thought it was really awkward, he just was staring at space, saying nothing and i wasn't talking either.  
-What about -said him something-, a love story with a tragic ending  
-Well i do like Tragic endings, and the faster we finsh this, the better.  
The script wasn't to difficult to write, specially the tragic ending, my speciality (the two lovers died eaten by wolves in the forest), it was almost night time  
when we finished it at least.  
-Well -said Beck-, even though the ending was way more tragic than i expected, the script's pretty decent.  
-Great, now why don't you go away?  
-I will -he said kinda upset  
-I'm so sorry -i said with a weird sticky and sweet voice i never thought i could do  
-What? -said him really confused  
-I don't Know -i said as confused as him-, i felt...  
-Guilty?  
-I guess, i never felt like this before.  
-Anyways -said him a little happier-, i have to go, i promised Allie i'll take care of her dog tonight.  
-That cute puppy that looks like chocolate ice cream? -i asked with the same voice-, what i just said?!  
-Are you alright? -asked Beck a little worried.  
-Yes! -i said beaming-, Im so happy! i want some strawberry ice cream!... WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON WITH ME?!  
-i think i have to go now -said him a little freaked out.  
-Wait, Beck  
He stopped and looked at me  
-Can you bring that cute little puppy?, i love little puppies, and unicorns!  
Beck ran away and left me there, he must think im crazy, and i think he's right  
-DON'T BRING THAT BEAST! -i screamed, even thought i knew he won't come back-, AND I HATE UNICORNS!  
suddenly i felt really happy, but it wasn't that cold happiness i felt when i drive Vega mad, it was almost hilarious, i started to laugh and i couldn't stop.  
-Jade -said the voice of my father from my bedroom's door-, are you all right?  
-Yes daddy -i answered still using that sweet voice-, im super duper fine!  
-do you want me to take you to the hospital? -said him, he knew i never talk like that.  
-LEAVE ME ALONE! -i screamed still laughing  
-Much better -said my dad-, your mom and i will work early tomorrow, you'll have to make your breakfast by yourself  
-Kay kay -i was freaking out but i couldn't stop laughing.  
My dad left my room, i walked to my bed still laughing and i layed down, the happiness was dissapearing, but i felt really sleepy...  
i dreamed that i was riding a unicorn in a candy land, and the worst part was that i actually liked all that place.  
I woke up from my nightmare shivering and breathing with some difficult, i didn't wanted to open my eyes because i was afraid something were different.  
i slowly opened them, and i felt kinda relieved when i saw my room: Dark and depressive as always, my favorite scissors where on the ground, near of my mirror.  
I went to pick them up, for some reason, my clothes where all loose, i picked up the scissors from the ground and i saw a red spark in my mirror, my scissors fell to the ground again...  
-No... no, this is not possible, you've got to be kidding me! -my voice was really sweet too, i looked kinda weird wearing black stuff.  
My hair was blazing red and my face was all sweet and cute and my piercings were gone, i was... Cat... CAT!  
-Why am i... WHY CAT?! OF ALL THE PERSONS IN THIS PLANET!, WHY CAT?, I EVEN PREFER VEGA, BUT CAT?!...

**I'll try to upload a new chapter soon, i hope you're enjoying so far :)**


	6. Switching Sides Chapter 6

**Ok just to make things clear remember that Tori is on Trina's body, Trina is on Toris body, Cat is on Jades body and Jade is on Cat's body, so when i say "said Tori " im talking about her in Trinas body and the same with the other names.**

-Oh, Tori -said Trina-, what am i supposed to wear? all your clothes are horrible  
-You don't have the best clothes either -said her a little upset-, just use whaterver you want.  
-I don't want anything  
-Just dress up already -said Tori really upset-, we must hurry, we'll have to take the bus to school.  
-What?!, why?! -said Trina  
-Because i don't know how to drive -said Tori  
-But i do  
-Yeah -said Tori-, but you cannot drive with a 16 years old body, i don't have the license yet.  
-i do have license -said Trina  
-You know? -said Tori annoyed-, that's a great idea, and if a cop stop us, think about it "hi mr. cop, here's my license, i switched bodies with my sister and that's  
why im driving the car"  
-Ow... i see the problem.  
-Thank you, now, can we go to school already?  
-Tori -said Trina looking at her own body-, you don't know how to pick the clothes, it would be better if we go back upstairs and...  
-LET'S GO ALREADY! -yelled Tori.  
The two sisters left their house, Both where having some trobles, they weren't used to each others bodys, so even walking was difficult for them,  
they arrived to the bus stop after falling a pair of times each one.  
-Trina -said Tori looking at her sister-, why you only have High Heels?  
-They're fabulous -said her smiling-, don't you love them?  
-If my feet weren't killing me i would!  
-At least your shoes are cute , these are disgusting -said Trina pointing her feet-, besides, you have used high heels before.  
-Yeah, but not for going to school! -said Tori-, i only use them to go to a party or to hang out with friends, not for every single thing i do.  
Finally the bus to the school arrived, they were a little nervous all way, it was weird seeing themselves acting like each other.  
-How do you think sikowitz did this? -Asked Trina thinkful  
-I have no idea -answered Tori-, some weird coconut Voodoo magic? -Trina laughed.  
-I think he went too far this time -said Trina-, i cannot act better, i know that even being you i'm still fabulous.  
-Yeah -said Tori, she wasn't in the mood to fight Trina, besides, seeing herself being so annoying made her feel a little embarassed.  
-When we arrive Hollywood arts, we'll have to act like each other -Said Tori-, we must look for Sikowitz, but it's a little late to do it right away.  
-Tori -said Trina smiling in a way that the real Tori would never smile-, i'm the best actress of hollywood arts, don't worry.  
-That's why im worried -thought Tori.  
After a really awkward bus trip, they arrived to Hollywood arts, they looked for a second to each other.  
-We must split up -said Tori, go to my locker and i'll go yours.  
-what's your combination -asked Trina  
-It's open -whispered Tori-, and your combination is...  
-26 left 03 right and 86 left -said Trina looking at Tori's locker-, are you sure it's open?  
-Yeah -whispered Tori-, i always leave it like that.  
-MOVE AWAY -Yelled someone behind them.  
-Oh my god -said both sisters at the same time.  
Cat (or at least her body) was walking towards Sikowitz classroom, she was wearing black clothes and she was holding a pair of scissors in her hand,  
even thought she was really anrgy, she looked kinda cute.  
-Wait -giggled someone, Jade was running after Cat, but she was wearing a yellow floral dress and smiling-, Jade we're gonna be late for our classes.  
-I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CLASSES -Yelled Cat's body-, I JUST WANT TO KILL SIKOWITZ  
-Calm down -Said Cat-,please Jade you're scaring me  
-Stay away Cat -Said her pointing her with the scissors  
-Jade -said Tori-, leave her alone  
-It's not of your bussines Trina -said Jade  
-I'm not Trina, im Tori  
-Wait, did Sikowitz...  
-Yeah -said the real Trina-, he switched our bodies too.  
-Yay! -said Cat- we're all mixed up!  
-Stop giggling! -said Jade-, you're embarassing me.  
-Kay kay -answered Cat.  
-This is unnatural -said Trina shivering  
-Look Jade -said Tori-, i totally understand you, but we'll have to wait 'til lunch time to find Sikowitz, we cannot skip our classes  
-Why not?  
-Because it'll be kinda weird if they found 4 girls in the hallways trying to kill their Theater teacher -answered her  
-And what are we supposed to do until lunch time?  
-Act like each other -answered Tori-, that's all we can do without skipping classes.  
-Will you take my classes? -asked Trina really surprised-, they're more advanced than yours!  
-i think i'll have no problem if you made your homework -said Tori  
-My what?  
-Trina!  
-Calm down -said her-, i was just Kidding.  
-Tori -said Cat-, do you really want Trina to act like you?  
-i don't -whispered Tori while Trina was looking at the Doorway- but i have no choice  
Cat Giggled and Jade looked at her kinda upset and embarassed.  
-Good morning little laidies -said Andre looking at Cat and Jade kinda confused-, what are you doing here?  
-Just hanging around -Answered Trina-, getting ready for classes, you know...  
-OK -said Andre-, uhm... Jade, why are you wearing a dress?  
-Because i like dresses -said Cat beaming-, isn't it cute?  
-I guess... -said André confused  
-Excuse us for a second -said Tori Smiling at her friend, even thought he couldn't know what was happening.  
-Cat! -said Tori whispering-, you're supposed to act like Jade.  
-Oh yeah, i'm sorry -said the girl-, i won't forget it.  
-So what's going on here? -asked Andre  
-Nothing of your business -said Cat in a really convincent tone  
-Ok -said Andre-, i'm sorry  
-Well girls -said Tori kinda nervous-, i'll see you in lunch time  
-Bye -said Jade beaming  
-ok sis -said Trina  
-Whatever -said Cat holding a giggle.  
-Why is your sister taking the lunch with us? -said Andre kinda annoyed  
-We have something we must do togheter at lunch time -answered Trina  
-Great -said him while everyone started waliking to their first class-, she's so annoying  
-Hey -Said Trina upset, but then she remembered that she was acting like Tori-, shes not that bad, she is kinda awesome  
-well -said Cat-, you live with her, you may know a hidden part of Trina that we don't  
Jade Giggled  
-Hi Cat -Robbie was walking towards them.  
-Hi Robbie -said Jade a little nervous  
-what's with the black clothes -asked Rex  
-oh, its nothing, just forget it.  
-Look at the wicked witch -said Rex-, she's wearing a dress! what happened Jade, you've lost a Bet?  
Cat looked at them without saying anything, she was making a great effort to hold herself and tell Robbie and Rex the same she said to Andre, she separated from  
the group and ran away.  
-Okay... -Said Rex  
-stop it Rex, hey Cat -said Robbie-, i was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me after school  
-Sorry Robbie -said Jade-, at this moment i'm not myself.  
She left Robbie looking at her really confused.  
-That Girl's a mystery -said Rex.  
-Of course she is -said Andre  
-You don't have an idea -said Trina-, but let's get to our first class already.

**Ok im so sorry if my writing's a little confusing, like i said before im from Mexico and this is mi First full-english Story, i still have some troubles with some words so i hope you understand me**


	7. Switching Sides Chapter 7

**I want to thank Boris Yeltsin who helped me with some ideas for the last 2 chapters, maybe we 'll write a story togheter soon so check it's profile :)**

Trina, Andre and Robbie arrived to the Dance classroom, Beck was there already.  
-Hi Tori -said him  
-Oh -said Trina kinda ashamed, she wanted Beck as a boyfriend-, hi Beck.  
-Did you finished Gramstein's Scrip? -asked him  
-Uhm...  
-Beck -said Andre-, remember that Tori's quick script was the best, she didn't that homework  
-Oh yeah -said him-, and what about you and Cat?  
-Weird as usual -said Andre-, how bad was doing the script with Jade?  
-It was better than i expected -said him-, i mean, she wanted to finish this script as much as me, so we worked pretty well.  
-Are you planning to go back with Jade? -asked Trina a little dissaponted.  
-Not for the moment -answered Beck-, she's still pretty mad at me.  
-Well at least Jade wasn't weird as Cat -said Andre.  
-You're wrong, im a little worried about her  
-Why? -said Andre  
-She was acting really weird last night -said Beck-, she was really sweet and she was talking about unicorns and stuff  
-Jade talking about unicorns? -said Trina-, so she was changing into Cat  
-what? -asked both Beck and Andre  
-it's nothing -answered Trina thinkful-, ignore me, im kinda confused today.  
-You know? -said Andre-, Cat was acting weird too  
-Cat always acts weird -said Trina  
-i mean she was really upset and angry for no reason -said Andre-, and was a little cruel to me when i asked her to take me to her house's door.  
-why would you ask that?  
-She said her brother was cutting peoples hair to make a human hair coat -said Andre, Trina and Beck shruddered.  
The door of the classroom opens, Robbie, Cat and Jade comes in, Beck stared at Cat (in Jades body).  
-Is that Jade wearing a Dress? -asked the boy really surprised- and Cat's wearing Black clothes  
-Yeah -said Trina-, Weird isn't it?.  
-Hi Beck -said Jade in a forced happy tone  
-Hi Cat what's with the black clothes?  
-Nothing -said Jade in a way colder tone  
-Okay... do you know why is Jade wearing a Dress?  
-Why don't you ask her?  
-She won't answer me -answered Beck  
-Oh im sure she will -said Jade-, Just try it out.  
-ok i guess -said Beck and walked towards Cat.  
-uhm... Jade -started the boy  
-What? -said Cat  
-Can i know why are you wearing a dress? -said him  
-All my clothes were dirty, and this was all i had left.  
-oh ok, listen, about tonight...  
-Im sorry if i scared you -said Cat-, i was just a little pressued for the script and a little mad because i didn't wanted to make it with you in the first place, so  
just forget about it, Okay?.  
-okay -said Beck and he went back to his seat.  
Cat looked at Jade and she made a thumbs up sign when beck was distracted.  
-You've planned everything right? -asked Trina to Cat  
-Yup -said the girl-, but i don't like being mean at everybody.  
-Just wait a little -said Jade-, we'll fix that at lunchtime  
-What would you fix at lunchtime? -asked Robbie  
-Nothing of your bussiness -said Cat  
-Okay im sorry -said the boy and he went to his seat.  
The girls managed to act "normaly" during their classes, Trina surprised Jade in the dancing class, she was pretty good at dancing, but all the girls failed in singing class,  
Jade and Cat weren't used to each others voice so the couldn't sing correctly.  
Finally the lunch time arrived, the 3 girls walked straight to Trina's Locker to pick up Tori.  
-Please Tori -said Trina-, tell me that you made me look as fabulous as always  
-Yeah -said Tori-, i did, and what about you?  
-I failed at singing today -said Cat  
-me too-said Jade  
-We're not used to each others voices -said Trina-, so we couldn't sing correctly.  
The other 3 girls looked at Trina knowing that she couldn't sing correctly, even with her voice.  
-Anyways -said Tori-, let's go find Sikowitz  
-But im hungry -said Cat  
Jade opened her backpack and gave Cat some candies.  
-Yay! -giggled Cat-, Candies.  
-Now let's Go -said Jade  
-Kay kay.  
The 4 girls were almost running towards Sikowitz's classroom, they didn't stopped to talk to anyone, even thought Andre and Robbie Tried to stop them.  
when they finally arrived to Sikowitz's classroom, Jade kicked the door and busted in.  
Sikowitz was looking through the window with a peaceful expression, when he heared the girls behind him he turned around and smiled.  
-Good morning ladies -said him-, how was your night?  
-Start talking -said Trina  
-why you changed our bodies? -said Tori  
-you have to get used to work with any kind of people -said the teacher-, and the best way to understand that is being the person you hate itself.  
-How can we revert this? -asked Jade.  
-You can't -answered him-, im the only one who can revert it.  
-Well -said Tori a little upset-, do it.  
-i won't revert this until you understand each other and you can act togheter no matter what.  
-Sikowitz! -Yelled Jade-, we cannot pretend being each other forever  
-that's not my problem -said him-, i told you how i will revert this, and you only have a limited time.  
-What do you mean? -asked Cat  
-If you cannot understand each other in a week -said him-, you'll stay like that forever  
-SIKOWITZ! -Yelled Jade-, REVERT THIS NOW OR I'LL USE MY SCISSORS ON YOU!  
-Do whatever you want -said the teacher-, but remember, i'm the only one who can revert this, if something happens to me... well you'll be Cat forever  
-You're insane -said Trina.  
-Yeah -answered Sikowitz smiling-, remember, 1 week, so you 4 better hurry up and understand each other if you want to get your real body back.  
The teacher walked out of the classroom, leaving the 4 girls really worried and angry.  
-so... what are we going to do? -asked Cat chewing a gummy bear  
-Start to understand each other -said Tori-, we have no choice i guess.  
-Kay kay -said her in a calmed tone and picking up a new Gummy bear.  
-This will be a loooooong week -said Jade kinda annoyed...

**I hope you're liking this so far, thanks to everyone for reading it** **:)**


	8. Switching Sides Chapter 8

**Sorry i took a little time to upload a new chapter, i've been busy lately, but i'll try to upload new chapter as soon as i can, i hope you're liking this so far :) thanks for reading**

-We must make a plan if we want to understand each other -said Tori  
-i really doubt i can understand Cat in 1 week -said Jade-, i know her for a year and i never understood her  
-I don't understand you either -said Cat-, Why are you so mean to everyone?  
-That's not of your bussiness you little...  
-Stop it Jade! -said Tori-, we won't be normal again if we keep fighting like this.  
-Tori's Right -said Trina-, we must try really hard to understand us so we can be on our bodies again.  
-So what's the plan then? -asked Jade still a little mad, Cat was a little sad  
-for now we must keep pretendig being each other -said Tori-, when the school's over we'll go to my house and talk.  
-about what? -asked Cat  
-About everything -said Tori  
-Talk? -asked Jade-, that's your plan?, just Talk?  
-if you have a better i'm listening -said Tori, Jade didn't answered.  
-So i guess i'll go to your classes again Trina -said Tori  
-That wouldn't be necesary -said someone behind them, Sikowitz was walking towards them  
-what do you want now? -asked Trina  
-I've talked with all your Teachers Trina -answered him-, Tori will be attending her classes normally and you'll be attending the same classes, so i'll see you soon.  
He walked away smiling and humming, Jade was really angry, her face was as red as her hair.  
-Calm down Jade -said Cat putting her hand on Jade's Shoulder-, remember, if something happens to Him, we'll stay like this forever  
-I... Know... -said her.  
-well at least that solves some problems for me -said Tori.  
-That's just Great! -Yelled Jade.  
-Calm down already! -screamed Cat in a really serious tone, the 3 girls turned around and saw her really surprised-, you're not te only one who wants to get her body back, You know?  
-Wow Cat -said Trina-, i never saw you this angry  
-actually i've never saw her angry before -said Tori as surprised as her sister.  
-Look Cat -said Jade way more calmed-, i'm so sorry, it's just that i'm really freaked out, and i know everyone is, just... Sorry.  
Tori, Trina and Cat were really suprised.  
-No -said Cat finally-, im sorry, i shouldn't scream like that, it's just that im as scared as you.  
-Well that's a progress -said Trina looking at the scene smiling.  
-I guess -said Jade smiling.  
Cat hugged her and the 4 girls headed to their first class toghether.  
-So -said Robbie to Jade-, did you fixed that thing you wanted to fix during the lunchtime?  
-kinda -answered her-, but please Robbie, be quiet or will have problems with Gramstein.  
The teacher was explainig the work they'll do: a script in teams of 4 using their own classmates as characters but giving it a fantastic twist.  
-This is just perfect -whispered Trina to Tori, Jade and Cat-, we can use our problem to make this script.  
-Mrs. Vega -said the teacher-, i gav you the permission to stay in the class with your sister because Sikowitz asked me, please don't make me change my mind.  
-Im sorry sir -answered Trina-, but my friends and i were talking about the script, we have an idea for it.  
-Oh really? -asked Gramstein a little unconvinced-, Can i know what is it going to be about?  
-Well -said Cat-, we were thinking to use us 4 as main characters.  
-and then...  
-We wanted to make Sikowitz switch our bodies -said Jade  
-Trina and me, and Jade with Cat -said Trina.  
The whole class was looking at the 4 girls some surprised and some confused, Gramstein was speechless.  
-We will call it "Switching Sides" -said Cat  
-So... -Said Tori-, can we do it?  
-I usually don't allow anyone picking their teamwork -said the teacher-, but actually your idea is pretty interesting, you can do it, but don't dissapoint me, you're my best students.  
-We'll make our best effort -said Tori-, don't worry.  
-Okay everyone -said the teacher-, since this script will be a little long (i need it to have at least 20 pages) you have the whole week to hand it, please do your best script, class is over.  
Everyone left the class heading to the last one of that day: Sikowitz's.  
-How could you ever thought of that idea? -asked Beck to Tori  
-Yeah, it's kinda cool -said Robbie  
-Meh, it's pretty normal -said Rex.  
-You won't believe us if we told you -answered Jade  
-Try me -said Robbie  
-Well -said Cat-, Sikowitz actually switched our bodies, I'm Cat, and she's Jade, and Tori and Trina are switched too.  
-yeah -said Robbie-, like if it was possible.  
-They told you you won't believe -said Andre-, but i'm really curious of how you could think of that.  
-Well -said Tori-, let's say we're trying to understand each other.  
-What for? -asked Beck  
-we told you already -said Trina.  
The boys were really confused at the girls behavior, even thought they've told them the truth, it was so incredible that they couldn't believe them.  
Jade agreed with al girls not to act different in Sikowitz's class, even when they were really mad at him, that way maybe he'll think they got the point and he may switch them back.  
when the arrived to the classroom the teacher was looking at them really interested and Smiling.  
-Good morning my dear students -said him-, this week, starting from today, Trina Vega will be our guest, so i hope you treat her nicely, Trina, please say hello to your classmates.  
-Hi everyone -said Tori a little nervous but smiling.  
-Okay -said Sikowitz suddenly-, let's start todays class with the scene from the last one and see if they can do it better today, Jade, Cat, please go on stage.  
The two girls looked at each other before going in front of the class, they were kinda nervous but really decided.  
-So you know the scene -said Sikowitz-, do your best, ¡Action!  
-What's wrong Angela? -started Cat  
-Oh Lindsay -answered Jade-, im just so sad right now, this has been a really hard week for me.  
-yeah -said Cat-, i've heared what happened with your teacher and your friends, it's so unfair  
-I know -said Jade Crying-, and my parents doesn't support me, What am i supposed to do?, who will help me on this?  
-Well -said Cat-, im here, and i'm not leaving.  
Cat and Jade hugged to finish the scene, everyone was clapping.  
-Fantastic -said Sikowitz-, just perfect acting  
-So we can be normal again? -asked Cat giggling  
-Cat -whispered Jade a little angry  
-Still not Jade -said Sikowitz-, you are doing a great job, but you have a lot of work to do  
-Ok -said Cat a little dissapointed  
-Sit down now -said the teacher-, Tori, Trina, your turn.  
-Trina, Please -whispered Tori-, i'm begging you, don't ruin the scene.  
-Tori -said her-, you're talking with the best actress of Hollywood arts, calm down.  
The two sisters were on stage, waiting Sikowitz to begin.  
-Now let's se how are you holding up with this -said him-, ¡Action!  
-What's wrong Angela -started Trina  
-Oh, lindsay -said Tori-, I'm so sad right now, this has been a really hard week for me.  
-Yeah -said Trina-, i've heared what happened with your teacher and your friends, it's so unfair.  
-I know -said Tori starting to Cry too-, and my parents doesn't support me, What am i supposed to do?, who will help me on this?  
-Well -said Trina smiling in a way she never did before-, im here, and i'm not leaving.  
The two sisters hugged, everyone was clapping too, but they were really surprised at Tori's Acting since she was on Trinas body.  
-That was really beautiful -said Sikowitz-, better than i expected.  
-Yeah -said Rex surprised-, i didn't knew that Trina could actually Act.  
The real Trina was going to say something, but Tori put her hand on Trinas shoulder and she stopped.  
-Well my girls -said Sikowitz-, you're making it pretty well so far, like i said before you stil have some work to do, but if you keep it up like this, you'll have no problems on succeding the...  
"Special task" i gave you.  
There was a moment of silence, the rest of the students didn't knew what Sikowitz was talking about and were looking at him really confused.  
-Okay -said the teacher clapping-, let's continue with the normal class.  
-Normal? -said Tori with irony and the other 3 girls smiled, the rest of the class was pretty usual for calling it in some way, when it was over Sikowitz smiled at the four girls and said "Good Luck"  
The four Girls left the school and headed to the Vega sisters house, for both start writing the Script for Gramstein and to Talk, like Tori said, about everything...


	9. Switching Sides Chapter 9

The four girls arrived Vega's house, ready to write Gramstein's script and start talking about each other.

-hi mom -said Trina when they arrived-, how's aunt Sonia?  
-She's better now -answered her-, like i told you it was just a flu, how was your day at school?  
-Pretty weird -answered Tori-, but fine.  
-Good, hi Cat, hi Jade  
-Hi mrs. Vega -answered Jade beaming  
-Hi -answered Cat in the colder tone she could do.  
-What's going on here -asked mrs. Vega looking at the 4 girls.  
-We'll make a script for Gramstein -answered Trina-, so the came here to make it  
-Trina too? -asked her kinda confused-, but she's in a higher grade than you  
-Sikowitz asked her to take the same classes as me for a whole week -answered Trina-, so she must do that work with us.  
-okay -said mrs. Vega-, you're in your house, go make your homework  
-Thanks -answered both Jade and Cat.  
-Oh Trina -said her-, before i forget it, why didn't you used the car today?, is there something wrong with it?  
-No -answered Tori-, we just woke up really early so we decided to take the bus  
-but you hate that  
Tori looked at her mother for a second and then she went upstairs without saying a word, the other 3 girls followed her.  
-Okay i guess... -said Mrs. Vega.  
-That was too close -said Tori  
-You could think of a better excuse -said Trina  
-What would you say?  
Trina didn't answered.  
-anyways -said Jade-, let's get with the point of this meeting, Should we estart with the script or with the talking stuff?  
-i think the script's more important -said Cat-, Gramstein would get mad at us if we don't make it on time.  
-So you think's more important to make a script for the worst teacher in hollywood arts than getting your body back? -said Jade  
-Calm down you two -said Tori-, we can do both  
-How? -asked Trina  
-i think it'll be a good idea to write how we were feeling when we were changing to each other, and that way we can know how each other felt.  
-well -said Trina-, i just felt a little Dizzy and fainted, when i woke up i was you  
-okay... -said Tori writing what her sister just said-, i felt like if i was sick, and really tired, so i fainted and i woke up as Trina...  
-you're lucky -said Jade-, my change was way weirder  
-mine to -said Cat  
-Okay Jade -said Tori-, please tell me what happened.  
-Well -said her-, i was making the last script with Beck and i started feeling really happy, then i wanted to se cute animals and unicorns, of course Beck was freaking out  
when i asked him to bring a little puppy to my room, then i've started laughing like a psycho and i felt asleep, when i woke up i was Cat.  
-So -said Tori concentrated and writng-, you've acted cute an then you had a hilarious reaction before turning into Cat... ok Cat, your turn.  
-Kay kay -said her-, i was making the same script but with Andre, and when we finished it, i Yelled at Andre (i still feel a little guilty for that),  
and i felt really angry at him, he thought it was the fatigue, but when he left my house i Yelled to my brother and felt angry at myself when i saw my room.  
-So you two acted like each other before the switch... -said Tori-, perfect, the main idea for our script's going pretty good so far, i think it'll be enough advance for today.  
-if you want i can write the script -said Cat  
-of course you wont -said Jade-, i'm pretty sure you'll change us for unicorns and giraffes, and i have enough with this switch, i'll do it.  
-Perfect -said Tori giving Jade the sheets with the notes she just made-, now lets get into the important thing, we must know each other so we can get our bodies back,  
Jade and Cat, please focus, you too Trina, this is important  
-what?, oh yeah -said Trina who was looking at her nails since she finished her short story of how she turned into Tori.  
-okay -said Tori-, let's start with something easy, just say something you like about each other.  
-I like Jade's Eyes -said Cat right away-, they're so cute, like two big blueish green sparkling balls, actually i'll ask Sikowitz if i can keep them  
-You cannot keep my eyes! -said Jade a little freaked out.  
-you're so mean!  
After Cat talked, the other 3 girls remained a little moment in silence.  
-i guess -said Jade at last- i like how Cat never gets mad, well almost never  
-Thank you! -said Cat smiling  
-well -said Tori-, i like how Trina is always so confident on herself, it's almost Brave.  
-Almost? -asked her-, you could think in a lot of...  
-Trina, Focus -said Tori  
-Okay okay, -said her-, i think you're a really good singer and actress.  
-Wow -said Tori-, Really?  
-Yeah -said her older sister-, i mean not as good as me, but you have your own charm.  
-Thanks Tri -said Tori smiling.  
-we wont progress with stuff like this -said Jade-, we'll never make it.  
-Of course we'll make it -Jumped Cat giggling-, we just need to keep going.  
-That's another thing i like about you -said Jade after a moment of silence-, you're really optimistic.  
-well -said Cat-, i always see the brighter side of every situation, some things are meanth to be so give your best and leave the rest to me.  
-Wait wasn't that a part of ICarly's intro song? -asked Trina  
-Shhhhh! -said Cat-, don't tell anyone  
The other 3 girls smiled.  
-i like how you're not afraid of anything -said Cat to Jade-, you're so brave.  
-I'm not brave -said Jade thinkful-, it's just that everyone's afraid of me.  
-well, you can be a little nicer with everyone.  
-i guess.  
-Well Tori -said Trina-, i really love how you can become friends with almost all people, not everyone can do that.  
-i never thought of that -said the younger Vega sister smiling-, Thank you  
-Now's your turn Tori -said Trina-, what else do you like about me?  
-uhm... -said her thinkful-, i like... uhm... oh, i like how you don't care about all that horrible stuff people says about you  
-What do you mean? -asked with a smile but a little confused-, what do you mean with horrible stuff?  
Tori got frozen, she always thought Trina was acting like if she didn't understand the insults or the bad things everyone said about her, Jade and Cat were looking at the sisters  
a little embarassed.  
-It's nothing -said Tori-, just forget about it  
-Tell me -said Trina with a weird voice  
-I think we must go now -said Jade-, i'll write the script  
-Yeah -said Cat-, we'll leave you so you can Talk, Jade, do you want to spend the night on my house?  
-It sounds good -said her without paying attention, she was still looking at the sisters who were staring at each other, one confused and the other one embarassed.  
They slowly left the room, Leaving Tori and Trina alone.  
-Start talking -said Trina  
-You better sit down -said Tori feeling a little guilty for what she was going to tell Trina...

** Thank you for reading this so far :)**


	10. Switching Sides Chapter 10

Trina was staring at Tori with her eyes full of tears, she was crying silently at Tori's words, every often she made a pain expresion, like if the  
words Tori was saying hurted her physically, but she didn't said anything until Tori finished her explanation.  
-that's all? -said her still holding her crying a little  
-Yeah -said Tori embarassed  
-So, why did Sikowitz accepted me at Hollywood Arts in the first place?  
-He says he was drinking some spoiled coconut milk when you did your audition -answered Tori  
-And Helen?  
-She just accepted you because you saved her from Rob... from that thief  
-wait -said Trina-, Robbie was the thief?  
-Yeah -said Tori, she knew she made a mistake-, we planned that so you could stay in Hollywood Arts, oh Trina, i'm so sorry, i didn't wanted to tell you this,  
i feel so guilty right now  
-You shouldn't -said her-, i mean you've helped me to stay there even thought i don't deserve it, thank you.  
Tori was looking at her older sister with a really sad expression on her face.  
-well -said Trina after a moment of silence-, i'll be in my bedroom.  
-Okay -said Tori looking at her still a little worried about her.  
Trina left Tori's Room, she felt so sad about everything Tori just said, she always thought everyone was just jealous of her, or that they were just joking when  
they said she was annoying, but she realized that Jade's phrase, "nobody likes you", was actually true, for everyone, Trina was just an untalented, annoying and  
selfish girl, and no one could understand how she could get into Hollywood arts.  
She locked herself on her room all the afternoon, confusing Mrs. Vega, who couldn't understand why "Tori" was locked on Trina's Room  
-She doesn't want to eat dinner -said Tori a little sad  
-What happened? -asked Mrs. Vega to Tori  
-She's a little sad -said her-, someone was really mean at her  
-Who?  
-the truth -answered Tori-, the truth was really nasty with her  
-I don't know what's going on here -said mrs Vega-, but you and your sister are acting really weird today.  
-oh mom -said Tori-, you don't have an idea...  
Meanwhile, Jade was stuck at Cat's house and since she accepted to spend the night togheter when they were with Tori and Jade, Cat wanted to stay with her.  
-Come on Jade -said Cat-, you've promised that we'll spend the night here  
-i didn't promised anything -answered Jade trying to make her leave, but Cat didn't moved form the door of her room and Jade didn't wanted to hurt her own body.  
-It'll be fun -said Cat-, besides we can know better each other  
-That wasn't fair Cat, you asked me that when i was distracted, so i didn't knew what i was answering.  
-Please -said Cat with a really Cute expresion on her face.  
-Agh! okay! -said Jade-, just stop doing that face while you're in my body, it's embarassing  
-Yay! -giggle Cat-, we'll have a lot of fun.  
-not like Tori and Trina -said Jade-, Tori will have a really hard time trying to convince Trina that she's an awful singer and actress.  
-You're so mean -said Cat a little sad-, Trina wasn't ready for such a hard situation.  
-I guess that's too bad for them -said Jade a little happy-, maybe Trina will get so mad at Tori that they will never get their own bodies back.  
-That's horrible! -said Cat-, we must talk with them tomorrow at school  
-Why would we talk to them?  
-Because they're our friends!  
-not too much -said Jade  
-But they are, so we can try helping them to fix their problems -said Cat  
-And what about OUR problems?  
-We can understand each other easily -said Cat-, you're mean to everyone and you're not afraid of nothing.  
-And you're always giggling random stuff and you are super cute and sometimes annoying.  
-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?  
-There it is -said Jade smiling.  
-You know? -said Cat and a tear came out of her eyes-, Tori is right, you shouldn't be so mean to everyone.  
She ran out of the Room.  
-Oh, no -said Jade running after Cat-, CAT, WAIT, I DIDN'T WANTED TO...  
But it was too late, Cat left the house leaving Jade alone.  
-We won't get our bodies back like this -said Jade a little dissaponted then she went to Cat's Room and locked up herself.  
Cat was in the streets, it was night already, she didn't wanted to go to Jade's House, she was scared of Jade's father, it was a little creepy for her.  
She wanted to take the bus, but she didn't have money on her purse, only a few gummy bears and some chocolate, and the bus driver won't accept that instead of money.  
She decided to walk to Tori's house, but she was a little afraid, she didn't liked to be alone, so she was walking as fast as she could, but then someone called her from a Car.  
-Jade? -said someone-, is that you?  
Cat turned around, Beck came out of it's car and was looking at her a little confused  
-Oh -said Cat-, hi Beck  
-What are you doing here so late?  
-Taking care of some issues -said her  
-Wait, are you crying? -said Beck really worried-, did someone attacked you or something?  
-No, no -said her-, im fine  
-Do you want me to drive you home?  
-Actually... can you take me to Tori's house instead?  
-Tori's house? -asked him really confused-, you want to go to Tori's house?  
-Yeah -said Cat-, i know it's weird but, can you take me please?  
Looking at her sadness and desperation, Beck accepted taking her to Tori's house.  
-You where at Cat's house? -asked Beck when she was in the car  
-Yes -answered her-, we were working on the script  
-and how's it going?  
-Pretty fine i guess, but it'll be better if the real thing was going as good as the script.  
-The real thing? -asked Beck.  
-just ignore me -said Cat  
They didn't talked in the rest of the trip, Beck left Cat in front of Tori's house, she thanked him before he left, Cat walked to the main door and rang the bell,  
mrs Vega opened the door.  
-Oh, Good night Jade -said her a little surprised  
-Good night mrs. Vega -said Cat-, can i come in?  
-Sure -said mrs. Vega-, uhm... don't get me wrong but, what are you doing here so late?  
-i wanted to talk with Trina -said her  
-Okay... Trina! -screamed mrs- Vega-, Jade's looking for you!, you're in your house Jade, now i'll go to sleep if you don't mind  
-Thank you mrs. Vega  
Tori rushed down the stairs to talk with Cat.  
-What happened? -asked Tori-, i thought you'll spend the night with Jade  
-She was mean with me -said Cat-, and i didn't wanted to sleep in her house, her father scares me.  
-So you want to spend the night here? -asked Tori  
-Can i?  
-Of course -answered Tori  
-Thank you, and how's Trina holding up?  
-She has been locked up in her room all day -said Tori a little sad-, i should never said that.  
-It wasn't your fault, you were trying to say the things you liked about her, and you didn't knew she was convinced that everyone liked her  
-you're right -said Tori-, but anyways, let's go to sleep, we will stay on my room.  
-Kay kay -said Cat  
Both girls went upstairs making the less noise possible, when they passed by Trinas room, they heared her still crying, Tori knocked the door but she didn't answered.  
-we'll fix this tomorrow -said Cat trying to cheer up Tori.  
-I hope so -answered Tori really sad.


	11. Switching Sides Chapter 11

**Thank you very much for watching this, i never thought i would have 1000+ views :) that's way more than i expected so thanks to everyone, this is almost done, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters :)**

Trina was sad in the following days, she came out of her room to go to school, but she was distant and really quiet, she wasn't the same Trina who was always smiling  
and talking about how fabulous she was, she just was there, staring at nothing really thinkful, she attended the classes normally, and even a little better, but she was clearly  
depressed.  
-we're running out of time -said Tori during lunchtime-, we only have 2 days left to get our bodies back.  
-we should talk with her -said Cat, Trina was hiding during the lunchtime lately.  
-And what about Jade and you? -asked Tori-, what would happen with you two?  
-I don't think we can get along -said Cat a little sad-, i'll miss my body, but at least i can keep Jade's eyes.  
-Cat valentine! -said someone behind them-, i need to talk to you.  
Cat turned around, Robbie and Rex where behind them with a weird expresion on her face.  
-What are you talking about? -asked Cat making a great work imitating Jade-, i'm Jade, i think you're officially crazy.  
-Stop lying little cheerful girl -said Rex-, we know the truth  
-Robbie -said Tori-, please let us eat our food, we have problems to solve and you're not helping with your random ramblings.  
-Okay -said Robbie and took a plush doll of a giraffe from his backpack-, if you're "Jade", you won't do anything while i cut mr. longnecks' head Right?.  
Cat was shaking, her eyes were full of tears and her face had a scared expresion, she was making a great effort to not say anything.  
-I... Don't care... about that thing... -said Cat with trembling voice  
-Robbie -said Tori a little worried-, stop it!  
-And what would the younger Vega sister do? -asked Rex, Tori got frozen.  
-and now -said Robbie taking the plush doll's head-, goodbye mr. longneck!  
Robbie ripped of the doll's head, Cat made a pain sound and a tear escaped from her eyes.  
-HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! -yelled her-, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE...  
Robbie was smiling, Cat was a little embarassed, Tori finally reacted.  
-What is wrong with you shapiro? -said her  
-Well -said him-, i finally see that you weren't lying, right? Tori and Cat!  
-You're the worst -said Cat-, you've killed mr. longneck!  
-Calm down girl -said Rex-, it was fake  
-what?  
-Yeah -said the puppet-, Robbie bought that one yesterday  
-So you just bought a plush doll to discover something you alredy knew? -asked Tori.  
-Precisely -said Robbie-, at first i didn't belived when you said Sikowitz switched your bodies, but the behavior of each other was to weird, i just wanted to be sure.  
-Well, now you are -said Cat-, and what would you do now?  
Robbie didn't answered, he looked around, everyone was staring at them  
-It's ok -said Tori nervous-, we are just rehersing a scene for Sikowitz.  
-Oh, yeah -said Cat-, thanks for helping us Robbie  
The 2 girls left Robbie standing alone.  
-They're right man -said Rex-, what did you won for this?, just embarassing yourself as always.

Tori and Cat were walking towards Sikowitz's classroom, still talking about Robbie.  
-it doesn't matter if he knows -said Tori-, he can't do anything to help us  
-i guess you're right -said Cat-, he just wasted his money to make some sort of cruel and sick Joke.  
-i love cruel and sick jokes -said Jade, who appeared suddenly behind them-, how's making them?  
-Robbie -answered Tori-, he knows Sikowitz switched our bodies  
-What?! -said Jade surprised-, Shapiro?, how could he...?  
-we told him that -said Cat-, but he didn't belived us, remember?  
-Well -said Jade-, i think it doesn't change anything to be honest and...  
The 3 girls stopped suddenly, someone was crying in girls bathroom so they went inside.  
-Trina? -asked Tori right away-, is that you?  
Trina didn't answered right away, she remained in silence for a second, and then she came out, she was still crying and she looked really bad.  
-what do you want? -said her-, how did you found me?  
-we heared you crying -said Cat  
-i'll be alright -said her-, just leave me alone-, like Jade says, nobody likes me.  
-i like you -said Tori-, you're my sister, i can't dislike you  
-Really? -said her  
-Of course -said Tori-, haven't you listened the song i gave you on your birthweek?, it talks about how much i like you as a sister, if it wasn't for you  
i wouldn't be here right now.  
-you're a really good person -said Cat-, even thought you're a little weird sometimes  
-thank you -said Trina-, i think i'll stop being so selfish and annoying from now on.  
-Can i ask you something? -said Jade  
-Sure  
-You've always been like this?  
-Actually no -said Tori-, i remeber she was a great singer and actress, she's still a great dancer but i don't know what happened to her.  
-i was not too different from Tori -said Trina  
-So -said Jade-, why did you changed?  
-it's a long story  
-Yay! i love stories -said Cat, please tell me that one!  
-okay i guess -said Trina-, i was about to make my audition to Hollywood arts and i was really nervous, i knew i could sing and dance, but with 5 persons judging me i felt almost sick.  
i was way more relieved when i saw everyone but Sikowitz leaving the classroom, but i still was nervous.  
I made my audition and i knew i sang horribly, i knew my dancing was just bad, so i was really surprised when Sikowitz actually accepted me.  
The following days i was just as good as always, but then i've made the bird scene, and i think that's what made me change  
-Why? -asked Tori, she never heared that story before.  
-well as you know -said Trina-, the bird scene's is meanth to make you feel confident of your work no matter what the others say, i took that like "i can act or sing as bad as i want,  
it doesn't matter if im not good, if i like it, then it's fine", after that i didn't sang or acted like before, it was easier to be like i wanted to be, and i guess i got used to it, and  
that's how i became like this.  
-it's never late to change -said Cat  
-You can be as good as you were back then -said Jade, surprising everyone-, you just have to work hard.  
-but no one likes me anymore -said Trina  
-i told you i can't dislike you -said Tori-, you can be that Trina with a beautiful voice again, you can be the great actress you were, you just need to trust on yourself, and you'll always  
have me if you need some help.  
Trina smiled at Tori, both sisters hugged while crying happiness tears, but then both fainted suddenly.  
-Trina -said Cat's Voice-, wake up!  
-Tori -said Jade's voice-, come on, wake up.  
-What happened?  
-You girls fainted -answered Jade  
-did Trina woke up already?  
-yeah -said her-, i'm over here.  
The two sisters looked at each other.  
-T...Trina?  
-To... Tori?  
-wait -said Jade-, you're...  
The vega sisters Yelled and ran towards each other, They were at their own bodies again!  
-We're Back! -said Trina Crying-, we're on our bodies!  
-Yeah! -said Tori-, we are.  
Cat was hopping around and saying "yay" over and over, Jade was looking at the sisters really surprised, and at Cat, a little embarassed because of her reaction.  
-Stop hopping Cat -said Jade suddenly-, i look like an idiot  
-oh! -said Cat a little dissapointed-, you were being so nice  
Jade left the bathroom smiling, but acting like if she was angry at that.  
-i think you two still have a chance -said Tori  
-We'll help you like you did with us -said Trina-, thanks Cat  
Cat giggled, then the bell rang and the 3 girls left the bathroom, heading Sikowitz's class...


	12. Switching Sides Chapter 12

**Thanks for everyone who have read this so far :D merry christmas too :P**

Tori, Trina and Cat arrived at Sikowitz's classroom, the 3 girls were really happy, Jade was already there alone with the teacher.  
-welcome my girls -said him-, Jade tells me that Tori and Trina are back to their bodies.  
-yup -said Tori hugging her sister-, we finally understood each other.  
-Actually just Tori understood me -said Trina-, i've always understood her, but i never cared about her sadly, she's a great person.  
-thanks -said Tori smiling.  
-Fantastic -said Sikowitz-, now Trina you can go back to your regular classes.  
-Actually -said her-, can you talk to Helen?, i want to go back a grade, i don't deserve being so advanced, i want to win my grade.  
Sikowitz looked at her really surprised and so proud, Jade and Cat didn't belived what they were hearing  
-Are you sure? -asked Sikowitz-, you'll have to make a complete year over again  
-im sure -said her-, i want to win my place her  
-then i will talk to Helen -said him smiling-, welcome back Trina  
-im so proud of you Tri -said Tori.  
-Well i owe all to you -said her-, and i wont dissapoint you ever again, i'll do my best.  
-Oh girls -said Sikowitz-, you've made me really happy, i cannot belive you got so close that far  
-Sikowitz -said Tori smiling-, are you crying?  
-What?, no, i just have something on my eye.  
The 4 girls laughed.  
-Now what about you two? -asked Sikowitz to Jade and Cat changing his tone drastically-, any progress?  
-a lot -said Jade  
-Don't lie Jade -said Cat-, we haven't progressed very much.  
-Sikowitz -said Jade-, i cannot understand why Cat is always happy, or why she loves unicorns and weird stuff even when she's 16, she is just too opposite from me.  
-Yeah -said Cat-, i don't know why Jade has to be mean to everyone all the time, i mean we can act like each other but we cannot understand each other.  
-Well if you cannot make it -said the teacher-, at least you'll know how to act the rest of your lives  
-I cannot be Cat forever -said Jade a little freaked out-, i wont be able to sleep in that bedroom it's so pink and fluffy, it makes me wanna throw up.  
-Well your room is really scary -said Cat-, i had nightmares the last 2 days i slept there.  
-You're so lucky -answered Jade-, i miss having nightmares instead of weird dreams about plush dolls dancing and singing  
-i love those dreams! -said Cat giggling-, they look so cute.  
-this will be harder than i thought -said Sikowitz  
-Don't worry -said Trina-, we'll help you out  
-of course -said Tori-, Cat helped us a lot and Jade a little, so we'll do the same for you.  
-Besides, we still have 2 days left -said Trina.  
-Yeah... about that -said Sikowitz a little embarassed  
-What? -asked Jade looking at the teacher really angry  
-I said you had a week to get your bodies back right?  
-Yes -said Cat kinda confused-, it has been only 5 days.  
-and theres the problem -said Sikowitz-, i said you had a week, but it was a week in the school, that means 5 days.  
-You're telling me... -said Jade really scared  
-That you only have today to get your bodies back, yes -said Sikowitz.  
-YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING! -yelled Jade  
-Sadly i'm not -said him-, i never thought it'll take you that much to understand each other.  
-We are completly opposite! -said Cat a little angry-, what were you thinking?  
-i thought you'll be able to get over your differences and get along, like Tori and Trina.  
-That's not fair -said Cat-, they're sisters, they had adventage somehow.  
-She's Right -said Trina-, you have to give them a little longer time  
-I wish i could -said Sikowitz-, but once i cast the spell, i cannot change the time.  
-YOU HAVE TO CHANGE US! -yelled Jade-, WE CANNOT UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER IN 10 HOURS!  
-i cannot do anything -said the teacher-, i'm sorry  
Suddenly Jade Jumped at him with a pair of scissors in her hands, Tori and Trina stopped her just on time, but Jade was still trying to attack Sikowitz  
while Cat was covering her ears and saying "i'm under my bed, i'm under my bed" over and over with her eyes closed.  
-Calm... down... Jade -said Tori still holding the girl making a great effort-, this wont change anything!  
-If you do something to him -said Trina making the same effort as her sister-, you'll loose the little chances you have to get your body back.  
Jade stopped trying to attack Sikowitz who wasn't scared at all, he was just watching the scene like if it was an interesting movie.  
-Okay -said Jade a little more calmed and putting the scissors in her pockets.  
-We'll spend the whole night if it needed -said Tori-, so you'll have to stay in my house.  
-Don't worry girls -said Trina-, we'll do the best to help you out.  
-Really? -asked Cat who was smiling again-, thank you!  
-it's the least we can do for you Cat -said Tori-, you've helped us a lot.  
-Yay!  
-And you want us to understand in 10 hours? -said Jade ironically  
-i'm sure you will -said the teacher, the bell rang and all the other students started arriving the classroom.  
-Well -said Cat-, at least our script's getting really interesting.  
The rest of the day both Jade and Cat were really nervous, Cat even fainted suddenly in Singing class.  
-Are you okay Jade? -asked the teacher kinda scared  
-Yeah -answered Cat-, i was just a little dizzy  
-You should go to see the nurse  
-No, i'm all right, i want to listen Trina singing  
-she's really sick then -said Rex  
-You're wrong Rex -said Tori-, i know Trina will do it pretty good  
-And it's contagious! -screamed Rex-, run for your life!  
-Enough Rex -said the teacher-, now Trina, what would you sing today?  
-i'm singing You're the reason -answered her-, it's a great song written by my classmate Andre Harris, and it was a gift my sister gave to me ion my last Birthday.  
Andre was a little surprised at Trina mentioning him as the writer of the song  
-Okay Trina -said the teacher-, begin  
-Prepare your earplugs! -said Rex  
Everyone was looking at Trina, she was really concentrated, and when she began to sing, everyone was speechless, she wasn't singing in that horrible way she always did,  
her voice was soft and sweet, Andre was smiling, Beck was looking at her really surprised, and Robbie was looking at her with his eyes and mouth wide open, Tori was smiling  
proud of her sister, Jade was pretty surprised to and Cat said "Yay!" in a really low tone.  
when Trina finished her song, everyone were frozen for a second, then they started clapping their hands, Tori was screaming really happy.  
-Oh my god Trina -said the teacher-, that was really beautiful  
-thank you -said her smiling-, did Sikowitz told you about my change?  
-yes he did -said the teacher-, that was a very brave decision.  
-What change? -asked Andre  
-i've decided to go back a grade -answered Trina-, so i can win my place here.  
-That means you'll be our classmate regularly? -asked Robbie a litte surprised  
-Yes -answered Trina-, and i want to apologize to everyone who i've hurted, or insulted or did something bad to them, i'm not the same Trina you knew,  
so... can we start again?  
-I have no problem with that -said Beck  
-Sure we can -said Andre Smiling  
-It'll be interesting -said Robbie  
-Sure, why not? -said Rex.  
when the classes finally finished, the 4 girls headed directly to Vega's house.  
They spend the whole afternoon trying to make Cat and Jade to undestand each other but it was useless: they spend a lot of time fighting or finding all the bad things about each other.  
-Gilrs! -said Tori a little tired-, Focus!, it's almost midnight!  
-if you don't get along in ten minutes, you'll stay like this forever! -said Trina.  
-well we're done -said Jade-, there's nothing we can do about it.  
-Come on Jade -said Cat-, we still have a chance  
-if we didn't undestand us in 5 days -said her-, why do you think we can do it in 10 minutes?  
-if you weren't so pessimistic we could do it in 1 day  
-here we go again! -said Jade-, Cat, we cannot be as optimistic and happy as you  
Both girls started complaining about each other, they didn't stopped even when Tori and Trina yelled at them.  
-Okay! -said Jade suddenly- i think you're really cute and optimistic, i like how you see the brighter side of everything and that you don't care what people say.  
-And i like how you're so brave and strong -said Cat-, you're a really good singer and actress.  
Suddenly, the clock of Tori's room sounded, it was already midnight...

**the next one is the final chapter! thank you for reading this! :)**


	13. Switching Sides Final Chapter

**Okay here's the last chapter :) i hope you like it :)**

-No... -said Jade, she got frozen for a second-, no, please, NO! THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE! WE UNDERSTOOD EACH OTHER!  
-We got along... -said Cat as shocked as her friend-, why it didn't worked?!  
-i guess it was too late -said Tori  
-It was already Midnight -said Trina-, so basically it was tomorrow already, or today, i don't know.  
-i'm so sorry girls -said Tori kinda sad.  
-I'LL GET SIKOWITZ TOMORROW! -said Jade  
-What for? -said Cat in a really cold tone-, you won't win anything by hurting him, we couldn't do it on time, there's no turning back now.  
-Cat's right -said Trina-, you'll only get problems if you do something to him  
-Besides -said Tori-, maybe he can do something to change you back.  
-that's our last hope -said Cat-, if he cannot do anything, then we'll have to live like each other for the rest of our lives.  
Cat and Jade fell asleep a little while after that, Tori and Trina left them at Tori's room.  
-you think Sikowitz can do something? -asked Trina  
-I hope so -said Tori-, they did got along, they've failed just for one second.  
-And what of Sikowitz cannot switch them back?  
-Well, they'll have to learn to live like each other.  
They went to sleep after that little talking, hoping that Sikowitz could fix that.  
The next morning at the school, the 4 girls rushed directly to Sikowitz's Classroom.  
-Well then -said the teacher looking Jade and Cat-, could you understand each other?  
-Yes -said Tori-, they did, but there's a little problem  
-What is it?  
-They did it one second after midnight -answered Trina  
-We were wondering if you could fix that -said Cat-, it was just a second.  
Sikowitz was looking at them with a weird expresion on his face, he looked kinda guilty and sad.  
-I'm so sorry girls -said him-, i cannot do anything for you, actually i am ashamed, i never should changed you in the first place.  
-So there's nothing you can do? -asked Jade in a surprisingly calmed tone  
-No -said him-, im sorry, it's great that you could understand each other, but it was to late and i cannot fix it now.  
-well then -said Jade still calmed-, thank you anyways, Cat, we'll have to act like each other from now on, ok?  
-Kay kay -said her really dissapointed and sad-, i mean, whatever.  
Jade smiled and hugged her, both girls were crying.  
-I'll miss my cute room -said Cat  
-and i'll miss mine -said Jade-, but we cannot do anything now, are you ready?.  
-i guess -said her still crying  
Sikowitz was really moved, but even thought he wanted to do something, he couldn't, the 4 girls left the classroom and, from that day on, Jade and Cat were forced to  
live each others life, and they acted so well that no one of their classmates, teachers, friends or family (except Tori, Trina and Sikowitz) knew that Jade was actually Cat  
and Cat was actually Jade...

-And that's the script -said the real Cat giggling  
-Impressive -said Mr. Gramstein  
-Did you liked it? -asked Tori  
-this is one of the best script i've ever got -said him-, it's really creative and i loved that twist on the ending, you girls have an A+, you deserve it.  
-Thanks mr. Gramstein -said Trina smiling.  
The bell that marked the class ending rang, everyone left the classroom talking about the script, Robbie followed the 4 girls.  
-So... -said him-, you're trapped on Jade's body forever?  
-What are you talking about Robbie?  
-that's what your script said  
-That was just an alternate ending -anwered Tori-, the real one was different  
-we wrote it too -said Trina-, wanna hear it?  
-Sure -answered Robbie  
-Ok then -said Tori and took some sheets from it's backpack, i'll read it for you:

"Both girls started complaining about each other, they didn't stopped even when Tori and Trina yelled at them.  
-Okay! -said Jade suddenly- i think you're really cute and optimistic, i like how you see the brighter side of everything and that you don't care what people say.  
-And i like how you're so brave and strong -said Cat-, you're a really good singer and actress.  
Both girls fainted suddenly, and a second after that, the clock marked the midnight, Tori and Trina were looking at their friends expecting the best.  
-do you think it worked? -asked Trina  
-i don't know -answered Tori-, it was just a second before midnight  
Cat and Jade started to wake up, Tori and Trina were staring at them, the other two girls smiled...  
-YAY! -screamed Cat- WE'RE OURSELVES AGAIN  
Jade sighed relieved and smiled  
-COME HERE JADE! -said Cat, who was beaming-, GIVE ME A HUG!  
-Okay -said her and hugged her friend-, but don't get used to them  
-WE ARE BACK -said Cat ignoring Jade's last words  
-That was really close -said Tori  
-just one second away from midnight -said Trina.  
-Well the importan thing's that we managed to understand each other on time -said Jade-, thank you so much Tori and Trina.  
-Yeah -said Cat-, thank you sooooo very much!  
-You don't have to thank us -said Trina-, you're our friends  
-We did it without expecting nothing -said Tori smiling.  
After Jade and Cat were back to normal, the four girls went to sleep, and the next morning they told Sikowitz what happened last night.  
-So you managed to make it -said the teacher really proud-, i never doubted of you.  
-yeah -said Jade-, we did it in the last moment  
-one more second -said Cat-, and we would stayed switched forever.  
-Well -said the teacher-, that's a relief, because i couldn't do anything if that would happen.  
-luckly they did it -said Tori  
-You've helped a lot -said Jade-, thanks Vega... i mean Tori.  
-And Trina helped too -said Cat  
-Perfect -said Sikowitz-, you managed to understand each other too, that way i won't switch Tori and Jade or Trina and Cat.  
-You were planning to switch us again? -asked Tori really surprised.  
-Now that's not necessary -said him-, you made what you were supposed, i hope you understood the lesson.  
And the girls actually learned the lesson: it doesn't matter how different 2 persons are, they always can understand each other and be friends...

-And that's the real ending -said Tori putting away the sheets-, what do you think?  
-i like this ending better -said Robbie-, why did you used the other one?  
-Jade was writing the ending -answered Trina  
-And you know how much Jade loves sad endings -said Cat  
-Yes i do -said Jade smiling.  
-So you managed to get to your real bodies, huh? -said Rex-, really impressive i guess.  
-And how does it feel? -asked Robbie  
-Pretty weird -said Trina-, but you get used to it  
-Actually -said Tori-, if we would't went back to our bodies, we could act like each other and no one will notice it.  
-luckly it wasn't necessary -said Jade-, anyways, i have to go home now, see you tomorrow girls  
-Kay kay! -giggled Cat  
-See ya -said Trina  
-Bye -said Tori.  
Jade left, and Cat did the same thing a few moments later with Robbie following her.  
-This was a weird week, wasn't it? -said Tori staring at Cat  
-You can say it again -answered Trina-, but it was pretty good and funny too  
-of course it was -said Tori smiling-, come on, let's go home.  
The vega sisters left the school too.  
From that day on, the 4 girls were the closest friends one could imagine, Trina managed to win the respect of all hollywood arts becoming the best actress, singer and dancer  
of the school (this time for real) along with her sister. Jade never fought again with Tori and Cat (but she was still a little cruel), and Cat was as happy as always.  
there are some things you can't do without becoming friends with someone, and switching bodies with her is one of those things...

THE END.

**Thanks to everyone who read this from beggining to the end, i hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as i've enjoyed writing it, im really grateful at everyone who read this :) thank you!**


End file.
